


Adhesive

by bookwyrmling



Series: Check Please! Kink Bingo 2017 [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: And ends up writing no smut, Check Please! Kink Bingo, F/M, Light Bondage, Painplay, When the author takes on a challenge to practice smut, all very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrmling/pseuds/bookwyrmling
Summary: The problem with using stick tape, is that you eventually have to take it off.  It's only afterwards that Shitty realizes that might be the best part.  Lardo knew all along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Check, Please! Kink Bingo 2017. Kink: Stick Tape as bondage tape.

“Owowowowowowow!”

“Seriously, bro, if you don’t shut up, I’m going to leave you like this and get post-coitus coffee all on my own.”

Shitty immediately shut up and shot wide eyes at Lardo who was sitting on his chest and leaning over him, her tongue poking out from between her teeth as she picked away at the stick tape around his wrists.

“That’s what I thought,” she grinned down at him before ripping off another couple inches.

Shitty howled. “You’re pulling my arm hairs! My delicate fuckin’ arm hairs!” he protested, his eyes beginning to tear up until Lardo stepped off of him.

“No, don’t leave me, I want coffee, too! This is not appropriate aftercare!”

“Bro, I’m just grabbing some tools to make this easier,” Lardo laughed sympathetically as she gave Shitty’s naked, stretched out form a look. “Though this could be a fun position to sketch…”

“I will pose like a French girl all you want after you release me,” Shitty promised as he tugged at where the stick tape kept his hands restrained over his head and against a chair leg, “My back is screaming obscenities even I’ve never heard before.”

Lardo held up a box cutter and bottle of acetone before walking back over and reclaiming her seat on his torso. Without another word, she opened the box cutter and ripped through the tape, Shitty wincing in preparation for any possible injury, because while he trusted Lardo with any of her tools far more than he trusted himself, the thought of being cut or stabbed was not a calming one.

Shitty took a deep breath of relief when his hands fell from where they had been taped. He rolled his wrists and his shoulders, but rather than giving him the chance to sit up, Lardo kept her seat on his stomach and pulled one of his hands up to study the tape.

As much as she had tried to wrap the tape upside down at the start of their little interlude, it had still managed to twist itself and catch on Shitty’s skin and arm hair. She gave a few experimental tugs—drawing yelps from Shitty each time—before smiling fondly, rolling her eyes and grabbing a Q-tip and the acetone.

“You’re the one that wanted to try being tied up and sat on,” she reminded Shitty as she dipped the Q-tip in acetone and began rubbing it along the tape and on his skin on either side of it.

“With, like, my tie, not something sticky!” Shitty argued as he watched her work.

“We’re not using your tie, Shits,” Lardo repeated her same argument from when she had first pulled out the stick tape, “It’s way too good a quality.”

With a groan, Shitty bounced his head back against the studio floor. “Then, tell me, how is it that out of everything you have in this room, stick tape is your best option for a restraint?”

Lardo blinked and looked around the room for a moment before turning back to Shitty and shrugging, “I’m using it in my current piece?”

It was slow-going after that as Lardo used the Q-tip dipped in acetone to wipe away the adhesive and remove the tape with as little pain as possible. It was exacting work and Lardo focused on it like one of her paintings, her attention unflinching as she freed Shitty’s skin inch by inch.

At some point, as Shitty watched, he forgot to breathe. The cold of the acetone, the infrequent tugs on his skin and arm hair and the scrub of the Q-tip would be replaced by Lardo’s breath as she blew on the freshly revealed skin until it was dry to the touch—which she tested by running her thumb across.

It took his lungs aching and his vision starting to darken before he blinked out of his trance and took a deep, shuddering breath. Lardo laughed as she rose up with the expanding of his lungs. She gave a kiss to the inside of his wrist as the last of the stick tape from that hand fell to the floor. Shitty watched it for all of one second before she bit at the side and drew a full body shudder from him.

He immediately raised up his other hand in offering to her, the tattered remains of tape still stuck to it.

Lardo raised an eyebrow at him and Shitty flushed at the silent chirp.

“This might be a thing…” he admitted with a sheepish grin and Lardo smiled soft indulgence as she leaned down to kiss him.

Shitty sighed when she sat back up and grabbed his other hand, his eyes staying open just enough to watch Lardo as she removed the tape on this wrist, as well. He frowned in confusion as her hand suddenly gripped tight and shrieked when she tore the entire ribbon off in one swift tug.

“You’re right,” Lardo said with a predatory smirk over his whimpering form, rubbing her thumb over the red welt left behind, “It might be.”


End file.
